Là-haut
by ma-fic-hp-in-the-futur
Summary: Ceux qu'on aime ne nous quittent jamais vraiment. James et Lily Potter ont quitté le monde des vivants, mais ils sont toujours là, quelque part. Et ils regardent leur fils grandir avec peur, doute et fierté.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis de retour, pas vraiment pour une nouvelle fanfic mais cette idée me venue un peu plus tôt dans la journée... qu'est-ce que cela donnerait si Lily et James pouvaient, depuis là où ils sont, regarder leur fils grandir.. Rien de bien exceptionnel, juste des petites conversations touchantes ou drôles entre le couple Potter, afin de les connaître un peu mieux (du moins comme je les imagine). Dites moi si l'idée vous plait :)_

\- - Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

\- - Lily…

\- - Il est vivant ! Il a survécu ! Et Voldemort, il a…disparu !

\- - C'est grâce à toi tout ça ma douce Lily…

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- - Tu t'es sacrifiée pour qu'il vive… ton amour l'a protégé j'en suis certain.

\- - James…que va-t-il devenir ? Il est tout seul dans cette maison en ruines, effrayé…

\- - Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, Sirius n'habite pas loin, je suis sûr qu'il aura entendu l'explosion et qu'il va venir voir. Avec sa moto il sera là rapidement.

\- - Oui tu dois avoir raison… Oh ! Il y a déjà quelqu'un !

\- - Quoi ?! Rogue ! Que fiche-t-il ici celui-ci ! Eloigne-toi de mon fils espèce de …

\- - James ! Ne t'en fais pas, il ne lui fera pas de mal j'en suis certaine.

\- - Pas de mal ? As-tu oublié quel camp il a rejoint ? De plus tu sais très bien qu'il déteste Harry car il est mon fils !

\- - Il est aussi le mien, rétorqua Lily.

\- - Comment a-t-il su, hein ? A peine quelques minutes après le drame et il est déjà là ! Il savait ! Il connaissait le plan de Voldemort ! Il a dû se précipiter quand il a vu que son maître avait des ennuis, et maintenant il va finir le trav…Lily ?

James vit que sa femme pleurait. Il regarda alors ce qu'il se passait et vit Severus en train de serrer le corps sans vie de Lily dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes. James prit Lily contre lui.

\- - Je suis désolé ma chérie…

\- - Il s'en va… il s'en va juste. Il n'a même pas lancé un regard à Harry. Alors qu'il hurlait de terreur.

\- - Ce n'était pas à lui de le récupérer, Sirius va arriver. Regarde ! Il est en chemin ! Il est presque arrivé.

\- - James, je crois que…quelqu'un d'autre arrive.

\- - Mais…c'est Hagrid ! Le garde-chasse de Poudlard ! Que diable fiche-t-il ici ?

\- - Dumbledore, murmura Lily.

\- - Hein ?

\- - Je suis sûre que c'est Dumbledore qui l'a envoyé.

\- - Mais comment Dumbledore peut-il déjà être au courant après si peu de temps ?

\- - James, on parle d'Albus Dumbledore là. Y a-t-il encore quelque chose venant de cet homme qui puisse nous étonner ?

James soupira.

\- - J'ai bien peur que non… Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas venu lui-même ?

\- - Il doit avoir une bonne raison…je me demande où il est.

\- - Regarde Lily ! Hagrid a récupéré Harry ! Il a l'air d'aller bien. Il est en train de parler avec Sirius. Lily ?

\- - Je crois que j'ai trouvé Dumbledore. Il est devant chez elle.

\- - Elle ? Qui ça, elle ?

\- - Ma sœur.

\- - Quoi ?! Dumbledore veut envoyer notre fils chez ta sœur ?!

\- - C'est la seule famille qui lui reste, James.

\- - Avec tout le respect que je dois à ta famille, Lily, tu penses vraiment que c'est la meilleure place pour lui ? Sirius aurait pu…

\- - Sirius est un jeune homme immature, il n'aurait jamais pu élever un enfant tout seul.

\- - Il est son parrain ! Tu as accepté qu'il le soit ! Je pensais que la signification était évidente pour toi, je pensais que pour toi ça voulait dire que Sirius s'occuperait de lui s'il devait nous arriver quelque chose.

\- - Mourir n'était pas une évidence, même si je savais que nous étions recherchés par Voldemort…je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que cela pourrait réellement arriver. Je suis sûre que Pétunia s'en occupera bien. Elle a déjà un fils, elle sait y faire avec les jeunes enfants. Elle le fera pour moi, j'en suis certaine.

\- - Quand bien même, que fais-tu de Vernon ? Je n'ai jamais vu un tel monstre que lui, et pourtant j'ai côtoyé Servilus pendant 7 ans ! Te rappelles-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que nous sommes allés dîner chez eux.

Lily pouffa de rire.

\- - Comment pourrais-je oublier un moment pareil ?

\- - Ils arrivent à Privet Drive, murmura James. McGonagall est là aussi… tout ça pour notre fils.

\- - Cela fait à peine quelques minutes que nous avons quitté ce monde, et il a déjà un destin hors du commun…quand les gens apprendront que Voldemort a disparu, il deviendra célèbre ! J'ai peine à y croire, quand je le vois, si minuscule, enroulé dans sa couverture.

\- - Ma Lily, il deviendra un grand sorcier, j'en suis certain.


	2. Chapter 2 - les Dursleys

_Bonjour tout le monde, je continue ce petit concept en espérant que ça vous plaise^^_

\- - Comment ose-t-il ?

\- - James !

\- - Il n'a pas honte !?

\- - JAMES !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Tu recommences.

\- - Pardon mais…je ne peux plus supporter ça. Pourquoi notre fils n'a pas droit au moindre jouet ? Alors que l'autre porcelet en a plus qu'il ne pourra jamais utiliser dans une vie ?

\- - Je sais James, c'est injuste.

\- - Injuste ?! C'est pire que ça ! Comment peux-tu rester de marbre en voyant ça ?

\- - Que pouvons-nous y faire ? Rien ! Tu crois vraiment que ça ne me touche pas quand je vois que les seuls choses auxquelles mon fils à droit c'est d'être rabaissé à longueur de journée ou de recevoir des baffes ? Ça me tue de l'intérieur James…

\- - Ma Lily…je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

\- - Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ?

\- - De quoi tu parles ?

\- - De sauver notre fils. Est-ce que ça en valait la peine, que je me sacrifie pour…ça ? Ne serait-il pas mieux mort que de vivre dans ces conditions ?

\- - Lily ! Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille ! Tu as sauvé la vie de notre fils ! Et bien sûr que ça en valait la peine ! Il ne va pas vivre éternellement ici, il va aller à Poudlard, rencontrer d'autres sorciers, je suis sûr qu'un destin incroyable l'attend !

\- - Vraiment ? Tu sais bien que Voldemort n'est pas mort, et qu'il va revenir. Que se passera-t-il alors ?

\- - Alors Harry le réduira en poussière une seconde fois, dit James en souriant. Lily… tant que Dumbledore est là il sera en mesure de protéger Harry. Et même si Voldemort revenait, la plupart de ses partisans croupissent dans une cellule à Azkaban. Comment pourrait-il retrouver son pouvoir d'antan ? Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de cela pour le moment…

\- - Tu dois avoir raison…

.

.

.

.

\- - Ca y est ! C'est arrivé !

\- - Oui c'est génial !

\- - Il l'a fait ! Il a réussi ! Et de la manière la plus brillante qui soit !

\- - Changer la couleur de la perruque de son professeur en bleu vif… je reconnais bien ton fils là…

\- - Si tu savais à quel point je suis fier, Lily !

\- - Moi aussi, seulement j'aurais aimé que ça se finisse différemment… franchement cet idiot de Vernon l'a puni pour ça… il ne sait même pas comment contrôler sa magie, comment cela pourrait-il être de sa faute ?

\- - Ce n'est qu'un idiot de moldu. Rien que de voir le mot magie écrit quelque part et il a déjà une peur bleue.

\- - J'avais espoir…que Pétunia lui explique. Ce que ça signifiait…je me rappelle à quel point c'était difficile pour moi de ne pas savoir ce qu'il m'arrivait, jusqu'à ce que Sev… jusqu'à ce qu'on m'explique ce que c'était. Mais au moins ma famille ne me punissait pas quand je faisais de la magie accidentelle.

\- - Ne t'en fais pas chérie, le temps va passer vite maintenant. Et il aura bientôt sa lettre, dans quelques années il saura la vérité, tout lui sera expliqué.

\- - Comment va-t-il réagir ? J'ai eu du mal à y croire au début, même si je savais faire pleins de choses, pour moi qui avait été élevée dans une famille de moldus, l'existence de la magie était quelque chose de totalement absurde !

\- - Je pense qu'il sera heureux quand il découvrira qui il est vraiment. Quand il découvrira qu'il a de l'importance, contrairement à ce que les Dursley prétendent.

.

.

.

.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai! Je n'arrive pas à le croire!

\- Ce n'est peut être pas si grave, James...

\- Pas grave ?! Notre fils est un fourchelangue!

\- Je sais que tu as une mauvaise opinion de...

\- Une mauvaise opinion ?! Salazar Serpentard était un fourchelangue! VOLDEMORT était un fourchelangue! C'est un pouvoir associé à la magie noire!

\- Tu penses que notre fils... aurait un penchant pour la magie noire ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Lily...mais si jamais...enfin je veux dire, est-ce que la façon dont il a été traité par les Dursley n'aurait pas pu...causer cela ?

\- Le Fourchelangue ne s'apprend pas! Il avait ce don depuis le début...

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire... ma famille est à Gryffondor depuis des générations! Et toi, tu...

\- Je suis née moldue, oui.

\- Mais alors, si ça ne vient d'aucun de nous deux...

\- Je ne sais pas, James. Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est notre fils et nous devons croire en lui.

.

.

.

.

.

\- - Ca y est ! Il l'a reçue ! Regarde !

\- - Regarde-moi la tête qu'il fait ! s'esclaffa James. Je me demande à quoi il peut bien penser en cet instant.

\- - Il doit se demander qui peut bien lui écrire, soupira Lily. Pauvre petit… il n'a aucune réponse à apporter à cette question, puisque personne ne serait susceptible de lui écrire.

\- - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Non Harry ! Pas dans la salle à manger ! STOP !

\- - Oh non… ils lui ont pris !

\- - Mais comment peut-on être aussi naïf ? Est-ce vraiment mon fils ?

\- - James !

\- - Désolé… Oh cet imbécile de Vernon ! Il a foutu la lettre au feu ! Je vais le tuer ! JE VAIS LE TUER !

\- - James !

\- - Quoi ?!

\- - Tu ne peux pas faire quoi que ce soit, tu es mort.

\- - Ah oui c'est vrai. Pffff, comment Harry va savoir maintenant ?

\- - Comme il a été élevé chez des moldus, Dumbledore va envoyer quelqu'un pour lui expliquer, il saura à ce moment-là.

\- - Mais ça risque de prendre des semaines ! Maintenant Harry va se demander de qui provenait cette lettre…

\- - Il sait surtout que quelqu'un lui a écrit, je pense que ça peut lui donner espoir...Une touche d'espoir dans sa vie, c'est peut-être ce qui lui faut.


	3. Chapter 3 - Tu es un sorcier

_Bonjour tout le monde! Désolée pour le retard... j'avais promis de publier la suite rapidement mais j'ai été prise par le temps! Du coup le chapitre est assez court :/ En tout cas merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews (en particulier les anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement). J'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire ;)_

\- Je crois qu'il est en train de péter un cable…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

\- Il veut prendre la voiture on dirait…mais qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête ?

\- Je n'en sais rien…Pétunia a l'air effrayée aussi. Oh James, j'espère qu'il ne va rien faire d'insensé !

…

...

...

\- Cela fait des heures qu'ils sont sur la route ! Jusqu'où compte-t-il aller ?

\- Il fuit…c'est tout ce dont il est capable, ce sale lâche !

\- Regarde, James. Ils s'arrêtent.

\- Mais il n'y a rien ici !

\- Ils… prennent le bateau !

\- Ils sont fous ! Ils ne pourront pas aller loin avec cette vieille barque !

\- Il y a un îlot pas loin…

\- Pourquoi iraient-ils là-bas ? Par la barbe de Merlin, jamais je ne comprendrai les moldus ! En quoi se rendre dans un tas de ruine est censé être rassurant !

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, James, tous les moldus ne sont pas comme ça.

\- Ça va beaucoup mieux d'un seul coup, lança James avec ironie.

\- Pauvre Harry, dire que c'est son anniversaire demain…et qu'il va se réveiller dans ce drôle d'endroit.

\- N'y penses plus… au moins on a le privilège de voir Dudley souffrir autant que notre fils pour une fois.

\- Au moins il ne dort pas par terre…

\- Lily ! Quelqu'un vient de transplaner sur l'îlot !

\- C'est Hagrid ! Oh il est venu chercher Harry ! Il va enfin savoir !

\- Dumbledore a bien fait de l'envoyer lui ! Les Dursleys vont avoir une peur bleue en le voyant ! Rien ne me fera plus plaisir !

\- Oh ! Il a préparé un gateau pour Harry ! C'est le premier gâteau d'anniversaire de sa vie…

Lily resta silencieuse.

\- Que se passe-t-il Lily ?

\- Il…il va bientôt savoir. Comment va-t-il réagir ?

\- Je suis sur qu'il sera très content !

\- Les Dursleys lui ont toujours appris que la magie était quelque chose de mal… et ils lui ont menti pendant toutes ces années sur ce qu'il était, sur notre mort. Ca va faire beaucoup à encaisser.

\- Plus tôt il le sait, mieux ce sera. Notre fils est plus fort que tu ne le crois.

\- Hagrid pense que Harry est déjà au courant…

\- Il a surestimé les Dursleys ! Tout comme Dumbledore.

\- Comme je m'y attendais, Harry n'en croit pas un mot. Il ne croit pas qu'il puisse être…un sorcier.

\- Il va bien finir par réaliser, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Oh je crois qu'il est en colère contre les Dursleys !

\- Qui ne le serait pas ? oh…

\- Lily ?

\- Pétunia…cette manière dont elle parle de moi. « Ma _merveilleuse_ sœur… » Alors elle me déteste vraiment ? J'avais espoir que…oh je suis bien trop naïve.

\- Lily, je… quoi ?

\- James ?

\- Que vient-elle de dire ? Explosé ? Elle vient de dire que Voldemort nous a fait exploser ?! Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus ridicule et de plus humiliant !

\- James ça suffit ! Hagrid s'énerve, c'est déjà bien assez, je ne sais pas comment ça va finir.

\- Eh bien qu'il les fasse « exploser » ces sales moldus ! Je… oh !

Il y eut un silence puis James fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Lily tenta de garder son sérieux mais ne tint pas plus de quelques secondes.

\- Je crois que je vénérerai ce type jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! s'esclaffa James. Faire apparaître une queue de cochon à Dudley ! C'est le truc le plus dément que j'aie vu de ma vie et pourtant j'étais un Maraudeur !

\- Je dois bien reconnaître qu'il l'avait méritée celle-là. Et je crois que ça a fini de convaincre Harry. Ca y est, notre fils va aller à Poudlard.


End file.
